Enter the Queen of Fables
by WindArcher
Summary: Trapped inside the U.S. 2001 Tax Code, the Queen of Fables vows revenge on the Justice League's descendants. When she gets her chance, things are not what they are supposed to be. Various pairings. The Queen of Fables can be found in JLA # 47.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Long Live the Queen?**

_New Metropolis, Legion HQ, 1600 hours_

--

"Garth!!!! I missed you!!!" , squealed Ayla, now a medium sized red haired girl, running to her older looking twin, instead of a scrawny ten year old that was constantly unsure of everything. She had stayed long enough with her parents on Winath, who were overjoyed she came back after almost a decade and a half. Ever since the Legionnaires brought her back( thanks to Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet's idea), she had matured into a carefree young girl, even with her own powers.

"Oh hey! There she is!!!" Saturn Girl cried, while squeezing Lightning Lad's hand and running up to them ship that had just landed right in front of Legion Headquarters. Lightning Lad snapped out of his daydream and ran to Ayla hand in hand with Imra, excited at last to see his sister on Earth. Sure, he had visited her every year on Winath, but it was very different for her to be visiting him on Earth for the first time ever. Finally.

He spread out his arms as Ayla ran smack into him. She buried her face in his chest and smiled up into his face.

"Ayla!! I still can't believe you're here."

"Me too, Garth. It seems like it had taken forever before Mom and Dad let me come. And can this really be..?", she queried, while looking at Saturn Girl, who was holding Lightning Lad's hand.

"Yes, that's Imra. Saturn Girl.", he added.

"Is she your girlfriend? " Ayla casually asked. Saturn Girl's cheeks turned a pale pink and she twisted her long, golden locks in her hand to hide her embarrassment. Lightning Lad, on the other hand, simply turned around and stared at Ayla as if she had made him eat a dead rat.

"What? I was joking. " Ayla chuckled, while putting down her bags on the ground.

"Well, I guess you can put it that way if you like." Garth scowled, while trying hard not to blush.

"Mhmmm. I sure can." , she replied, giving Garth an all knowing look and a mischievous smile. Imra laughed.

"Well, lets not keep the Legion waiting, Garth. We have to go now."

"Oh, right. Sure. Come on now, Ayla."

The trio made their way to the doors of Legion HQ, where the rest of the Legion were waiting.

--

_Inside the United States 2001 Tax Code_

--

A lone figure dressed in red velvet and sporting a decidedly old fashioned hairstyle was sitting on a dusty throne, surrounded by millions and millions of letters. Letters as in "A,B,C.." not letters from admirers, suitors, or family. No, those days were long gone. Those days were years, centuries, and more than that.

The queen sighed and opened the Tax Code, the only thing inside the wretched book. She scowled in disgust as she opened it for the nth time, but she knew it was the only thing to pass the time. If only someone discovered her book, or oh, read it for her, then she would be free to unleash her wrath on those Knights' descendants, what were they called again? She only remembered the Dark Knight, and the tall fellow in a green armor and sword, but that was all. There were more. And her vile daughter!!! Snow White. She had done enough with that whip of hers. She hadn't wanted to see the truth, no! She hadn't. Her daughter, wretch that she was, had shown it to her. And now, she would die if she was read out of the book.

If only. She decided to think those thoughts away and she began reading Page 31.

"…_amended returns may also be used to make a claim for credit or refund of individual income taxes if the taxpayer originally filed a …"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Greeting, Ayla Ranzz. Would you like a virtual tour of the HQ?" Computo bleeped, as the doors to Brainy's lab opened.

"What is it, Garth?"

"Hey, Brainy, do you mind if Ayla stays with you for a little while? I have to go out with..I mean.. I have an appointment with someone."

"I am not a babysitter. Go get Timber Wolf."

"He got called by the President of the U.P. It's an emergency. "

"And why are you leaving Ayla with me, for that matter?"

"I told you, I have an important meeting."

"Oh, you mean a date with Saturn Girl, 6:00 pm at New Gotham for the unveiling of the Batman Museum?" smirked Brainy.

"Hey! Who said you could read my private calendar?"

"Garth has a date? Ooh, I knew it!! Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Ayla, you should probabIy tell them. " Brainy chuckled, while typing out a new schedule." And Garth, I didn't. It was written all over your face. And besides," he added ," COMPUTO was blaring it all over the place. You probably uploaded it into the 'General' reminders category. "

"I did? Oops. Sorry Brainy, didn't mean to mess up COMPUTO's agenda. If you'll excuse me, I have to leave now."

"Sure, just bring me back something, like an ancient 21st century book or artifact from the Batcave. If they're selling it. Or one of those 'computer games'."

"You got a deal." Garth said, as he left Ayla with Brainy in the room.

Suddenly, Phantom Girl flew in.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
